


Alternate Scenario

by smilejollyroger



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BIG BOSS DOES BAD THINGS TO PEOPLE, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blowjobs, Choking, David wanted no part in this, Dehumanisation, Edging, FaceFucking, Fondling, Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Petplay, Press Δ to Endure, Sex as torture, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of a human as a sex toy, Venom Survives Outer Heaven AU, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilejollyroger/pseuds/smilejollyroger
Summary: An event following Solid Snake's first mission, if it had gone a different way. TO ALL READERS: IN THIS FIC, BIG BOSS IS A VERY PROBLEMATIC FELLOW WHO DEALS WITH THINGS IN VERY PROBLEMATIC WAYS, AS SHOWN IN THE TAGS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU FEEL EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT UNCOMFORTABLE. THE AUTHOR WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY MENTAL TRAUMA THAT OCCURS IF THIS WARNING IS NOT HEEDED.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before, any mental trauma that occurs from here on is out of the author's hands.

Outer Heaven. Their oasis in the desert, reduced to a nuclear-ridden blight, its ruins melted into the earth by barrage after barrage of missiles.

 

They'd taken more than six months off. To wait out the storm, rest their weary bodies, salvage what they could. The blueprints retrieved by Frank Jaeger, for example, for the Metal Gear they lost. They will be guarded securely until he can commission another eager scientist to bring the weapon to life. Frank too. He did well, performed his duties to the letter. The children, the remaining soldiers; they were not many, but they had witnessed their friends, their loved ones, consumed by the flames under the callous gaze of the government coalition. 

 

_Yesterday's ally becomes today's opposition_.

 

Such a harsh lesson they learned. They will remember. He, Big Boss, is not exempt. 

 

Heading to the end of the dimly-lit corridor, he takes a left. There are no doors flanking this corridor; just blank walls and a flight of stairs descending into the shadows below. A man leaning against the banisters jerks his head up at his arrival and rises, the metallic glint of his horn and arm soft in the faint light. They exchange no greetings, merely take in the sight of each other. 

 

Venom Snake. An equal in all eyes but his own. Though he had grown into the role, carrying the burdens his title set upon him had taken its toll. More scars decorated his body. From bullets. Knives. Burns. A glance downwards and he could see, despite all of Venom's efforts at hiding it, he was still favoring his left leg. They are medals, these injuries, for overcoming the trials he had faced. 

 

"Fox finished prepping him, Boss." 

 

"Good."

 

At this, Venom turns and lopes down the stairs. As he follows, the sound of a keycard being buzzed echoes up the stairwell. Then, the titanium doors grind open.

 

Cold air gusts into his face as he stepped inside, the narrow stairwell giving way to a room that looked to be as large as the width of two of the corridors he had walked to get there. The windowless walls reflect their visages, half-hidden as they circle the glaring spotlight, under which their naked prisoner hangs cuffed to an X-frame. A trolley stands nearby, its top shelf bearing two vials and a syringe each. Below them sits a fat drawstring bag. A simple layout, really. He has no need for the knives and pliers, among other devices, concealed behind the disguised doors. 

 

A hiss heralds Venom sliding the entrance closed once more, sealing the room completely. The only reason they had met in secret was for privacy's sake; their land, guarded by anonymity, their loyal soldiers and the myriad traps built into her foundation was safe. No one will find their prisoner, let alone hear him, here.   

 

"How did you get him, V?" He stares at Solid Snake's lax features, hearing Venom padding up. 

 

"A ricochet, Boss. Got him in the leg. Then I brought him here."

 

"What were you thinking then?" The question echos. Snake's brows crease. V's breath hitches behind him. 

 

"What was that?"

 

"I - I was lucky, had the angle right -"

 

Big Boss whirls around, slamming his fist into V's stomach. V pitches forward from the force, only to have another fist drive into his face. Stumbling, he crashes to the floor and Big Boss sets upon him, raining down blow after punishing blow. His sides, his legs, everything lay victim to his wrath. Kicking V onto his back, he continues the assault, the hoarse whimpers in his ears drowning out the quiet groans behind them. 

 

"You _'got lucky'_ , huh? So you learnt a few tricks from Ocelot, big deal. Our resources, our efforts were _wasted_ because _you_ couldn't take down a rookie. A rookie _**I handpicked**_ to make sure this mission was a success!"

 

Ignoring the fluids sprayed about him, he gets down on one knee, leaning his weight into the foot he pressed into Venom's throat. 

 

"The Metal Gear... don't think I've forgotten about that. Are you going to get Madnar back to make another one, V? In the middle of this shitstorm? The world will be looking for us! Do you think you can sneak in? Find out where that fucker's hiding and Fulton him back here!?"

 

The single eye fixed on him was glazed over with tears. Torn lips twitch with every wheeze that escaped. If he released his throat now,  _sorry yes sorry boss yes boss I'm sorry yes so sorry_ would babble forth. 

 

Disgusting. 

 

He stands up after a period of time, watching Venom pick himself up. "You won't. Not like this. You're disappointing."

 

He kicks him down again, leaving him in his shadow as he turns to the trolley. Fingers curving smoothly around the left vial, he raises it to the light. Deftly, he cracks the glass vial open and sticks the syringe in, his attention focused on the meniscus creeping up the tube. He has it filled to the top marker, tapping out the air bubbles, before he stabs the needle into the prominent vein snaking up David's arm. His thumb bears down, and the plunger sinks.

 

"We have a burden to bear when we carry this title." He pins his gaze back onto his doppelgänger, who has dragged himself into a kneeling position. Setting the empty syringe down, he steps towards Venom.

 

"Is it getting too heavy for you?"

 

V shakes his head frantically.

 

"Should I get someone else?"

 

" _No!_ " V flinches at his own outburst, fearing the blank face before him. "No, Boss. I can c-carry it." His voice cracks suppressing the hiccups. "Pl-please don't replace me. Please don't. I won't make mistakes again."

 

"You won't?"

 

"No, sir!" V's eye flares, determined to earn his forgiveness. "Never again!"

 

His lips curl at the declaration. "We'll see, V. Get me a chair first."

 

V immediately crawls to his feet, nearly tripping over his bum leg in his need to move as fast as possible. Heading for the wall to his left, V presses his palms flat against it and pushes it aside. Reaching into the storeroom behind, he selects a foldable chair and pulls it out. Once it's secure under his bionic arm, he slides the hidden door closed and hurries back to his boss. Big Boss points to a space at the edge of the spotlight, and V unfolds the chair there. He steps back after, letting Big Boss sit down. 

 

"Strip. Don't be messy."

 

V makes quick work of his uniform, the blood-stained articles swiftly folded and tucked away in the darkness. Returning to his previous spot, he awaits the next order. 

 

"You", the chair creaks under Big Boss's reclining weight in emphasis, "will show me  _exactly_  how you're going to prove yourself. I hope you didn't lie to me just now, V."

 

"Never, Boss."

 

From where he lounges, Big Boss watches V's muscles bunch under the accusation.  His eye drifts further over V's shoulder to alight on David, who stills at the piercing gaze upon him. Hackles rising, David stares back, the flush of his face contradicting the cold glint in his eyes; the serum is taking its toll. 

 

Holding the gaze, Big Boss weighs his options. It had been a major oversight on V's part, and his, to let David deviate so wildly from their plan. However, all things considered, the mission wasn't a complete loss. Kyle Schneider, a thorn in their side for quite a while, had every misconception blown apart by the NATO missiles. All he needed after that was simply a helping hand. He'd held it out himself, hauled Kyle out of the fire. Once Kyle was on board, the rest followed.

 

The mission had also uncovered a well of potential within David too. He will offer his hand to him in due time. 

 

But first, he needs to discipline V. 

 

Big Boss trails his hand up his thigh. Knowing full well that V unabashedly tracked the movement, he takes his zipper and drags it down. 

 

Slowly pulling his flaccid dick from its confines, Big Boss turns to meet his doppelgänger's heated gaze. "You want this, boy?"

 

"Y-yes, Boss."

 

"Show me how you suck that." He nods in the direction of the X-frame. "If you do a good job, I'll let you have it."

 

Having to remind V to leave his growing hard-on untouched seems redundant at this point. 

 

It doesn't take long for V to reach the frame and swivel it; Big Boss's vision fills with an unobstructed view of David's drug-induced erection, and V's tongue flicking out to lick the tip. A momentary pause, then V drags a long stripe up the curved underside before he starts to suckle the head, his hands easily pinning David's hips to the frame. V rolls the cockhead along the roof of his mouth, a hint of teeth accompanying every suck. Then he lets it pop free, only to open his mouth wide and swallow as much of the turgid flesh as he can. Bobbing his head slowly a few times, he establishes a rhythm, inching his mouth further until his nose presses into the dark hair curling at the base. David writhes in his grip, helpless as he loses himself. V merely hollows his cheeks, his throat muscles making a show of milking the fluids.

 

The half-hard dick slips from V's glistening lips when he straightens.

 

"Did I say you could stop?" 

 

V shakes his head in reply, squeezing his fist around David's dick like a vice. He then bends down and closes his lips over the ballsack below. Above him, David chokes on his protests as the vacuum agitates the sensitive mounds; saliva coats them when they finally slide out of his mouth. With languid strokes of his tongue, V laps at one testicle, then the other, before licking his way back up the renewed arousal. His hand releases its hold to fondle David's balls. 

 

Meanwhile, Big Boss shucks off his own clothes, leaving them hanging on the chair. His bare feet are silent as he moves to the trolley and crouches next to it. Opening the bag on the bottom shelf, he fishes out a coil of thick corded rope and a large tube. He places them on the top shelf alongside the vials and syringes and wheels the trolley closer to the two men. 

 

"Good", Big Boss hisses behind V when he stops. "Make him come." 

 

As V's fingers reach for the perineum, Big Boss tangles his fingers into snow-white hair and yanks. 

 

V jerks back, his teeth and fingers rake-sharp over David's skin.

 

Hot white stripes explode over every surface within reach.

 

Without preamble, Big Boss pulls V to his feet, crashing them together in an open-mouthed kiss, and he smears as much warm seed into that mouth as he does licking out the gasps escaping. His free hand runs over the heavy length between the other's thighs; he's still following orders. Approval reverberates in his chest and he releases V's dick, both hands now gripping his doppelgänger's hips as he rolls his own into the hard flesh -

 

\- and stops.

 

Smirking at the plaintive whine V makes in response, he remains still. His hands, however, do not; they cup V's shivering ass. Fingers curl into the tight crack, one of them massaging the ring of puckered muscle hidden inside, and Big Boss swallows the harsh moan the movement elicits.

 

The words tickle V's ears: "Get on the frame. We're not done yet."

 

Breaking contact, Big Boss turns for the trolley while V fiddles with the locking mechanism on the other side. Once he has the rope in hand, he looks up to see V swing a leg over the now-horizontal frame, ignoring the penis filling out behind him when he hooks his feet around the frame's stand and settles down. In this position, V's own erection is visible; precum drips from the slit and pools in the ridges of David's abdomen to mix with the sweat and semen already there.

 

With a nod, he beckons V to lean forward - 

 

"W-wait, wait - I can't -!"

 

\- and they peer down at their prisoner's face, tear streaks bright under the spotlight, the blood dotting his lips less so. At his chest, heaving with effort to get the words out. At the muscles between V's legs stretched taut from the serum still wrecking his systems.

 

They turn to face each other once more, and V accepts the leash Big Boss loops round his neck. 

 

"No! No more, I can't - _please - pl-mmfgh_!!!" David's rasps break against hard red metal as V lets himself be tugged, the weight shift onto his bionic arm sealing up David's mouth. Above them, Big Boss nonchalantly reaches for the tube; with the same hand holding the leash, he snaps the lid open and squeezes out a liberal amount of gel into his free hand. As he mashes the lubricant in his fist, Big Boss pulls at the leash until V's beard brushes his abdomen. This close, he could feel V's soft panting heat up his skin.

 

V sneaks a lick at Big Boss's abs. A snap on the leash deters him from taking another.

 

"Leave it."

 

A breathless plea starts to issue forth, only for another snap to truncate it.

 

" ** _Leave it_**."

 

Once V surrenders to the command, Big Boss continues with his ministrations. Gripping David's dick with his slicked-up hand, he smears the gel over it. With V nicely spreading his ass open, Big Boss only has to tap V's thigh to get him to raise it high enough to guide the prick to V's entrance. 

 

"Sit."

 

And V does, his face screwing up as he bears down. It's slow; there's only the girth of David's flesh forcing his muscles apart. V's body shakes, his voice huffing out of him. He labors to breathe through the burn getting stronger, stronger, _too much -_

 

\- until he is finally seated.

 

But he's not done. Big Boss tugs on the leash again, and V can't catch the low moan that escapes as his tired legs wind further around the legs of the X-frame.

 

"Is this how far your determination gets you?" Big Boss wonders, stroking along V's flank. "My boy, I'm seeing it slip."

 

Dragging his fingers up V's side, until they could curl themselves into the doppelgänger's beard, he drops his voice to a rasp.

 

"This title we share, the title of 'Big Boss', entails a particular... responsibility. A master, a commander, an icon. I can go on."

 

The fingers curl tighter.

 

"I don't want to reiterate it again. You already know this; we'll be wasting our effort."

 

"Y- _yessir_ -"

 

"I didn't catch that."

 

"Yes, Boss!"

 

"Will you make this mistake again?"

 

V sits himself straight then, his muscles clenched tight with the effort as he squints through his fatigue. Here, he holds the gaze of his god in his own. 

 

And he answers: "No, Boss."

 

Big Boss smiles beatifically. Releasing V's chin, he cards his hand through V's hair, massaging his approval into his scalp.

 

"Good. Good boy. You can have it now."

 

He tugs on V's leash, stepping back as he does. His hand cradles his filling erection, which V bends towards eagerly. V's bionic hand uncurls from David's jaw to settle on the X-frame proper as he licks the precum dripping from his boss; it leaves a bright hand-print and nicks where David's skin had been pinched in his struggle. 

 

Big Boss moves only enough to feed his cockhead into V's awaiting mouth. V surges up to swallow the rest, as much as he can without letting David slip out from inside him. He moans his relief as he sits back down before rising up again, his rhythm slow yet insistent as David lolls underneath.

 

It's a familiar, faithful ripple Big Boss sinks into. V still works for him. The lesson has been taught and learnt.

 

He doesn't stop V from chasing his orgasm, and V doesn't pull away when his boss grips his face and fucks his seed down his throat.


End file.
